sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gem Reunion (Escapades)
Little Diamond Meetup (Escapades) Back on earth, Aquamarine and Pyrochlore were getting themselves accustomed to their new home. They had spent an entire week's worth exploring various visiting locations on earth. The temple was engraved into the bottom of a cliff. The Temple, like most temples on homeworld, was a pyramid shape. Aquamarine: Can we create our rooms now? Ane’la: No. Pyrochlore: Why not? Ane’la: Everyone needs to be back. Ane’la was lounged out, sitting in a tree. He had his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. Ane’la: In order for you to create a room in the temple, every gem that inhabits it must be present to set their room space. Pyrochlore: You live with more gems? Ane’la: Of course. Aquamarine: I would have thought all of the temples was yours because all Andaras need their space. Ane’la Andara opened one eye and looked at Aqua. Aquamarine just smiled. Ane’la jumped out of the tree and landed in front of him. He rubbed Aqua’s head. He walked towards the outside entrance of the temple. Aquamarine: So who all stays here? Ane’la: Gems that survived the Rebellion and a close friend of Lumi Green. Aquamarine: Why hasn’t he came here yet? Pyrochlore: Yeah. He’s rebellious. We had an entire conversation about it. Ane’la stopped in his tracks and sighed. Ane’la: The story of that would take an entire day and then some. He wouldn’t want me talking about it and I wouldn’t want him talking about it. Let’s just leave it at that. Aquamarine: Hmm… The inside of the Temple was very clean and uniform. The control center was in the very back of the room. The holographic screen was blocking the room door behind it. Pyrochlore: I have a question. Ane’la: I may have an answer. Pyrochlore: When the Cuprite was here and he was talking about how a rebel Andara was still alive, and you said that he would be surprised how many of you are left, what did you mean? Ane’la: There are more Andara’s here. Where I just don’t know. It’s been almost two thousand years since I last seen the others that were on my side. Aquamarine: Have you even bothered to search? Ane’la: There’s no reason to. I’m aware that they are safe and on the planet and they know that I am safe and on the planet. Pyrochlore: Andaras have strange relationships. Ane’la: We do… Some time passed of no conversation. They turned on a TV and watched human television and laid on the floor. Ane’la didn’t. He sat back with his legs on the couch leaning back with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Aquamarine: Wait. So it’s just two gems here? Ane’la: There are more. Aquamarine: Who? I really wish you would stop being so mysterious. Ane’la: Trust me. You are going to like who all is here. Aquamarine: Well, regardless of who it is. I’m just glad to finally be free. Pyrochlore: I like this feeling. I don’t have to worry about proving myself. Ane’la chuckled. More time passed with little conversation here and there. Until the door opened. Three gems walked in. A purple gem, a green gem, and a red gem. They all three were holding bubbled gems. Green one sounded like he was from Russia. The red one sounded like he was a smart gang member. And the purple one sounded young. They sent all the bubbled gems to their bubble room. Purple Gem: We’re home! Green Gem: That went surprisingly well. Red Gem: Aye yo, Ane’la, stop sending us on these three week long missions. Green Gem: Did you even do anything while we were away? Ane’la: *Thinks about how he had an encounter with Divine Fire and had rebels come to him.* Ane’la: I just lounged around all day. Aquamarine: Who is that? Aquamarine poked his head up and stood up. He, the red gem, and the purple gem all gasped at the sight of seeing each other. The green gem was more confused that there were new gems in the temple. Tears started to form in the red and purple gems and Aquamarine Aquamarine: A-a-Almandine…? V-v-Violane…? Ane’la Andara removed his mask and stood up and smiled. Pyrochlore also stood up. Aquamarine, Almandine, and Violane all ran to each other and hugged Aqua as tight as they can. Tears were flowing from their eyes. Pyrochlore and the green gem just looked confused at them. Aquamarine: I thought you two were gone! Violane: We thought you were gone! Where the hell have you been?! Almandine: I should set you on fire for making us think you were sent to homeworld. Aquamarine: I was… Almandine and Violane looked at him. They stopped hugging him, but tears were still coming from their eyes. Almandine: What do you mean? Did they hurt you!? Aquamarine: No! I escaped because I was tired of their stupid ways. But I’m here now. And I’m here to stay. Violane: Oh Aqua! Violane and Almandine hugged him again. Ane’la came up from behind him and whispered in his ear. Ane’la: Surprise. Aquamarine: Ane’la. I can’t believe you were hiding this from me! Ane’la: I had to. It made your reactions grand. Green Gem: Who are they? Ane’la: Oh, Kahurangi, this is Aquamarine and Pyrochlore. Aqua and Pyro, this is Kahurangi, a Pounamu. Like the one at the beach. Pyrochlore gave a shy small wave. Kahurangi gave one back. Kahurangi: Ane’la can I talk to you outside, please? Ane’la: Sure… Ane’la and Kahurangi stepped outside. Inside, the gems continued to talk. Violane: Where’s Tashmarine? Aquamarine: Let’s not talk about it... Almandine: Uh oh. Sound like ya’ll had some kinda fallin’ out. Aquamarine: Yeah, we did. I escaped and ran away. I was wanted. He found me by our secret hideout. Almandine: The one we would go to when we would be on homeworld? Aquamarine: Yeah. Me and him got into a fight. Then my good friend Pyro over there escaped from homeworld after she was wanted as well. Long story short we ended up here. Violane: Still legendary as always. Let’s get to know your friend. Pyrochlore: Uh hi? Almandine: When did you become a rebel? Pyrochlore: I uh… Almandine: You gonna remove that yellow diamond from your shirt? Violane: Al, stop. You're obviously scaring her. Aquamarine: Pyrochlore is a shy gem: Only a bit over one thousand. But she’s one of the funniest toughest gems I know. Pyrochlore blushed. Pyrochlore: I’m not either one of those… Almandine: How’s Paraiba? Aquamarine: Still being a leader as always. Violane: Microline? Aquamarine: Still a smart mouth and hilarious. Violane: Devilline? Aquamarine: Quick thinking, flirty and sassy as usual. Almandine: And last but not least Kornerupine? Aquamarine: He’s crazy and wild… And he says he's sorry... Violane: Ohh… Uhh… Hey! Want to form K2 Granite for old time's sake? Almandine: Nah nah. Aqua know he wanna form Pietersite with me again. He know he was wild! Aquamarine: Guys guys. I can fuse with both of you. Outside Kahurangi: I’m not okay with this. Ane’la: What? I thought you loved all gems. Kahurangi: All gems not from homeworld. Ane’la: They’re not there now. Kahurangi: Obviously. I think they’re up to something. Ane’la: I can’t believe this right now. Kahurangi: What? Ane’la: This isn’t like you. This isn’t like you at all. Kahurangi: I’m just on guard. Ane’la: For the first time in all these thousands of years, you’re on guard because of two gems. You didn’t act like this when I brought the others here. Kahurangi: Is that a bad thing? Ane’la: Yes. Kahurangi: How! Ane’la: Because you’re such an innocent and nice gem and now all of a sudden you feel threatened. Kahurangi: I- Ane’la: Enough. Don’t let your jealousy get the best of you. Don’t let it turn you into someone you’re not. Kahurangi blushed. He knew it was best for him not to respond. Ane’la: Don’t speak to me until you have an apology. Kahurangi: I’m sorry. Ane’la: A meaningful apology… The temple door opened. Out walked the others from inside. Ane’la: What are you all doing? Violane: Fusion! Ane’la: Not now. Aqua still has someone else to meet. Aquamarine: Who? Almandine: Ohhhh… Aquamarine: What are you planning? Ane’la: Pyrochlore, you stay out here and get to know these gems. Aqua, you’re coming with me. Ane’la led Aquamarine back into the temple. They walked to the room door and the door opened to a dark room. The room had a platform with water surrounding it. A yellow gem was sitting Criss cross with his eyes shut and hands crossed. Aquamarine walked inside. Ane’la stayed outside the door. He put his mask back over his mouth. Ane’la: He’s all yours, Aquamarine. The door shut. Aqua didn’t seem scared or shocked. He just turned around and faced the gem. The gem had a very deep heavy voice. You could hear the spite and anger in the calm, sarcastic sounding tone. He spoke with his eyes shut. Yellow Gem: Aquamarine… The Aquamarine? The one I hated for so long? The one that destroyed the Vendetta? The one that I somehow managed to lose to? Aquamarine: Yeah. That’s me alright. Nice to see you again after all these years… Heliodor. Heliodor: I wish I could say the same. Heliodor opened his eyes and gave an angry squint. He stood up revealing that he had ice around his hands leading into the surrounding water, keeping him contained. Heliodor: You’ve got some nerve showing your face to me. All four of you useless pathetic pieces of- Aquamarine: You haven’t changed a bit! Hey, use your telepathy. I bet you can find my favorite memory of you. Heliodor: You fusions are worthless! I wouldn’t waste my marvelous of an ability on such a trash excuse of a gem. Your existence will be no more once I’m out of here! Aquamarine: You have to have a method of getting out first. Heliodor: Get out! Heliodor’s voice shook the room. His chains tightened as he yelled. Heliodor: And remember this! I hate you! All four of you! And I will get my revenge! Aquamarine: Aww. I love you too! Aquamarine blew him a kiss. That made Heliodor mad! He got to the point to where he snapped one of the chains. Ane’la could hear the chain snap and opened the door. Ane’la: Oh know you don’t! Ane’la created another chain for his arm and two more for his legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Yelling. Aquamarine and Ane’la left the room leaving the yelling Heliodor. Aquamarine: How long has he been in there? Ane’la: About a year. I found him trying to reactivate the kindergarten. Build an army. Aquamarine: Heliodor has always wanted power. He’s despised everyone with it. Ane’la: So, are you glad to be back? Aquamarine: Of course! Aquamarine hugged Ane’la. Ane’la: Oh, and one more thing. I want no more of this. Ane’la stopped hugging and took Aquamarine’s hood off of his head. Aquamarine quickly put it back up. Ane’la: Aquamarine… Aquamarine: It helps me feel secure… Ane’la looked at him. Aqua slowly put the hood down. Ane’la: Here, you don’t need security. I only want that hood on when it’s raining and you're not indoors. Aquamarine: Fine. I’ll try my best. But you have to take that mask off. Ane’la frowned and got down to Aqua’s level and to his face. He pulled that mask down. Ane’la: I wear this mask to always keep my past with me. It was given to me by someone from this very country. I wear this out of honor. It stays on. Your hood stays off. Next time you reform. I want that hood gone. He pulled the mask back up over his mouth and walked away. ~End~ Little Diamond Meetup (Escapades) Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Tol Canon Category:Escapades Episodes